


behind closed curtains

by liquidbutterflies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Soft Music, also this fic is super short, the whole package
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidbutterflies/pseuds/liquidbutterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the winter of 1935, two men pushed the furniture to the edges of the room, and turned on a quiet music player before standing hand in hand at the center of the room.<br/>And they danced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind closed curtains

[_"Kiss me once, and kiss me twice, and kiss me once again."_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsPBNcUw-jA)

It was only when the snowflakes danced across the unforgiving, bittersweet winter wind, and the stars spread across the sky, white dots among the black of night. When the windows closed, drapes drawn, and the only lights in all of New York was the small lamp set on kitchen table of a small apartment filled with warmth and love that the harsh of cold could not touch, and the light of the moon shining down from the inky depths of heaven. The furniture was moved aside to make space, and a music record sung quietly from atop a dresser. Two men stood in the middle of the room, hand in hand.

_“It’s been a long, long time.”_

__

Steve would look worn down, a bruise formed around his right eye after a fight in an alleyway Bucky pulled him out of. Bucky would take him home, arm wrapped around his shoulder, and hold a bag of ice over it for him before pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his forehead.

Bucky would be tired at the end of the day, too, with sore muscles from work. But being with Steve was not tiring; being with him was like picking up his broken self and piecing it back together again. Making him whole. And they would sit on the couch for hours, leaned against each other, and watch the sun disappear from over the horizon.

_“Haven’t felt like this, my dear, since I can’t remember when.”_

And after night fell over the city, when all the people in the city clicked off their lamps and turned to bed, they danced.

_“You’ll never know how many dreams I’ve dreamed about you,”_

Music hummed softly from the player, softly enough that no one but themselves could hear it. Steve would bury his head in Bucky’s chest, breathing in his scent, and Bucky would kiss the top of his head gently, burying his nose in Steve’s hair. They stepped side by side, their footsteps meeting the rhythm of the song, hands on the others shoulders and hips, bodies silhouetted through the curtain by the lamp behind them.  Steve would stumble, stepping on Bucky’s feet, and Bucky would crack a joke about him and dames before they’d both laugh and press themselves together, deep in embrace, and continuing.

_“Or just how empty they all seemed without you,”_

__

And they knew it was against the law, to have one man love another, but they didn’t care. Bucky would lean downwards and press his forehead against Steve’s, and they’d both close their eyes and tenderly brush their lips against each others. The soft voice of Bing Crosby singing from the record drowned away the outside world and all the worries of the universe.

_“So kiss me once, and kiss me twice, and kiss me once again,”_

“With you ‘till the end of the line,” Bucky would softly murmur into Steve’s mouth.

“‘Till the end of the line.” Steve would whisper back, and they let the music wash over them.

**  
** _“It’s been a long, long time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> the song they were listening to is called 'it's been a long long time' sung by Bing Crosby.
> 
> I was also thinking about adding a chapter with them dancing maybe during the war and maybe one with them post-Winter Soldier? 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
